Save the Drama For Your Llama
'Save the Drama For Your Llama '''is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Drama *Wooly Featuring *Lumpy *Todd Appearances *Disco Bear *Baldy *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Flaky *The Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot It is the night of the final rehearsal for an upcoming play. Drama arrives at the theater by bus, as does Todd in his car with the golden hood ornament (which is a statuette of himself). Both present their acting to the director, Lumpy. Drama is chosen to be the lead performer, much to Todd's disapproval. Lumpy thinks she will need a partner, so he calls up Wooly. On stage, Drama rehearses her lines while Todd watches in jealousy behind the curtains. Wooly reads his script from backstage and is confused of what he should do. Drama looks at him from the stage and gives him a signal to come up and perform. He believes he should pull on a rope, so he pulls the rope and opens up the curtains. Tangled up, Wooly spots the stage light. Todd jumps on stage and tells Wooly to shine the light at him. Wooly does so, only for Drama to angrilly tell him to come down. Wooly spots a sandbag and cuts the rope with his teeth. The bag falls and causes him to hit the light. The light changes to a disco theme and Todd goes with the flow by dancing to it. Watching from a seat in the back, Disco Bear applaudes. Wooly tries to hold on to the light as the rope slowly goes into the pulley. Eventually his wool is torn off and the sandbag nearly crushes Drama. It stops as Wooly's wool is stuck in the pulley. Wooly, now naked, finds scissors and cuts the rest of the rope. As a result, the sandbag hacks off Drama's tail. Wooly reacts in shock and drops the scissors, which impale Todd's eye sockets. The light comes apart and sends Wooly falling. The llama stands up and the crowd recoils in horror from his nudity, except Baldy who claps. Outside, Lumpy realizes he forgot that this was only a rehearsal and puts the closed sign back on the door. When the actual play begins, Drama is too nervous to go up on stage. Lumpy calms her down by telling her that Wooly is now the props manager. Wooly brings in several props, including a stick of dynamite which (oblivious to him) is real. He lights it up and within moments, the entire theater explodes. A few feet away, The Mole applaudes. Moral "''The misunderstood are always misunderstanded!" Deaths #Todd is impaled by scissors. #Wooly, Drama, Lumpy, and the audience are killed in the explosion. Injuries #Drama's tail is ripped off by the sandbag. #Cuddles and Flaky vomit from Wooly being naked. Trivia *This is the second time Wooly is seen without his wool. The first was in Wool Over Your Eyes. *Drama's injury is similar to one of Nutty's injuries from A Sucker For Love. *Wooly is responsible for every death in this episode, including his own. *Todd is the only character to die before the explosion. The Mole is the only survivor. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes